peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Meeting New Friends in London/New Lost Orphan Recruits
(Everything is pitch black after the Slumberland memorial, but then, a familiar female voice spoke up) Sabrina: (Voice over) It was indeed a very sad vow Crash Bandicoot and his friends comprehended. However, the rescue mission was successful…. (We then fade to a school in London where Sabrina herself is telling the entire story of the Star Spirit rescue mission Crash and his friends took in front of her classmates and teacher named Mrs. Kingsbury, as well as her family and friends, and it’s the last day of school, for Summer Vacation is beginning. The family consisted Tawna, Peach, Daisy, Conrad, Sally, and Olivia, as well as their escort and family butler, Salem, and their friends Cat, Krinklebein, Thing 1, Thing 2, Fievel, Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby. The reason Sabrina is telling the story; Ever since four weeks ago when Sabrina, her siblings, friends, Salem, and their babysitters, Donald, Jose, Panchito, and Elena, had their first adventure in Slumberland and they made Tecna and mostly Timmy believers upon seeing the flying pirate ship in the sky, Sabrina and her family and friends agreed to keep this real adventure as a dream to everyone around them so they wouldn’t sound crazy, and the best part, Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy published a “Fictional” adventure/fantasy novel with their family and friends’ help and it was a best seller since. And right now, Sabrina is telling this story to her class because Mrs. Kingsbury and her classmates asked how Crash and his friends are doing after the events in her book, and Sabrina agreed to explain what happened after it. But in reality, Sabrina and her family and friends were told by Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi about this story the night before and also agreed to not only keep their existence a secret from everyone, but also accept Crash and his team’s decision to never accept new comrades in their missions for fear of getting them harmed because of Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi. Anyway, Sabrina started to conclude her story. And Peach and Daisy are now wearing different attires; Peach is now wearing a gold crown on top of her head with red and blue jewels, blue orb-shaped earrings, a pink short-sleeved dress with a dark pink sash on her hips, dark pink rims, white arm gloves, a blue jewel on a gold brooch, and pink shoes. And Daisy is now wearing a bronze crown on top of her head with red and green jewels, with the green jewels on white flower petal symbols, green jeweled earrings with white petal-shaped jewels, a gold yellow short-sleeved dress with white neck and arm rims, an orange sash on her hips and two orange rims on the bottom part of the skirt, white gloves, and orange shoes) Sabrina: And the Star Spirits, as well as their legendary Uni-Mind is kept safe because of this incident. And if it were to fall into the wrong hands of Captain Neo Cortex, Admiral Ripto, Assistant Captain Bowser, and their pirates, certain doom will befall upon not only Slumberland, but also…. (She comes up to a smiling eager girl with a smug look) Sabrina: (Shoots a ribbon at her) The world! (The girl screamed, and then along with the class, laughed merrily with Sabrina’s scare prank. Then the class applauded while Sabrina bowed) Mrs. Kingsbury: (Smiling proudly) A well told story, Sabrina. (However, one student who is sitting in the classroom, didn’t cheer nor applaud, just rolled in eyes in annoyance. He is an 11 year old male anthro dog with peach skin, black fur, floppy ears, short black shaggy fur-hair, a black nose, two white buckteeth, and wearing white gloves, a red short-sleeved shirt, purple pants with a yellow stripe on each side, and gold yellow and lime green shoes with pink laces. He is Max Goof, a cool kid who is usually kind, but doesn’t believe in anything fantasy related, thinking it’s nonsense and, the worst word ever, poppycock. Regardless of this, he is also good friends with the Spellman Family and their friends. After he did this while finished cheering and applauding, he spoke up) Max: Give me a break. (The class heard him and another boy rolled his eyes in annoyance on what Max said. He is a 13 year old boy with short brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a black short-sleeved shirt with a green alien’s head print on the front, red and white striped boxer shorts as underwear, tan khaki pants, and gray and white shoes. He is Harvey Kinkle, another friend of the Spellman Family and friends who loves the stories of Crash Bandicoot and his friends, and Sabrina's boyfriend. Next to him are three boys and two little girls. The first boy is a 15 year old male anthro dog with peach fur, short orange Mohawk-styled hair, a black nose, floppy ears, and wearing white gloves, a pair of black-rimmed sunglasses with dark cyan lenses, a black stringed necklace with a white shark tooth charm, a white short-sleeved shirt, dark brown shorts, and brown sandals. He is Robert Zimmeruski, or Bobby for short, Max's best friend. The second boy is a chubby 11 year old male anthro cat with peach skin, black fur, a black nose, white gloves, a dark pink long-sleeved turtleneck sweater, light blue pants, mustard colored and cream colored shoes, and a teal long-sleeved jacket. He is PJ Pete, Max's other best friend. The last boy is a 12 year old male anthro bear cub with light brown fur, a black nose, white claws on his toes, and wearing a blue baseball cap with a red bill and a white short-sleeved shirt underneath his green long-sleeved sweater. He is Kit Cloudkicker. The first little girl is a 4½ year old anthro female cat with peach fur, long auburn hair (With sideburns) tied in pigtails, a black nose, triangular ears with pink interiors, blue eyes, a white long-sleeved shirt with a pink Peter Pan collar, wristbands, and sash around her waist, a gold yellow knee-length skirt, pink socks, and white Velcro shoes. She is Pistol Pete. And the last little girl is a 6 year old female anthro bear cub with blonde fur, a black nose, white claws on her toes, and wearing two blue ribbons (Tied in bows) in front of her ears, a pink short-sleeved button-up, collar-flapped shirt, and periwinkle overall shorts with white frills on them. She is Molly Cunningham. And they also love the stories of Crash Bandicoot and his friends. Anyway, Mrs. Kingsbury noticed and spoke up) Mrs. Kingsbury: I see we have a skeptic in our midst. Bobby: No kidding, Mrs. K. (Mrs. Kingsbury walked up to Max in his desk and asked him) Mrs. Kingsbury: Care to share another nonsense/poppycock-theory, Max? Max: Gladly. Granted that Sabrina told a somewhat good story, it is kind of impossible to think all of this is a true story. I mean, come on. Fairies? Mermaids? Dragon elders? Children living in the woods? Pirates? Star Spirits? Heh. It was just a mere child’s play-type of dream. (The class groaned in annoyance at Max’s assumption, as if they heard all of this before. Next to Max, the only one who remained quiet, but rolled her eyes in agreement with the class, is a girl who is two years older than Max. She is a 13 year old female anthro dog with peach fur, long orange hip-length hair, a black nose, and wearing a mint green short-sleeved shirt, navy blue rolled-up jean shorts, and white ballet slippers. She is Roxanne, who, like Max, is kind, but unlike Max, she’s not a cool-acting person, but more like a gentle person, and she secretly likes Max, but doesn’t like how he’s never open-minded to fantasy stuff. Anyway, Kit spoke up after the class groaned in annoyance) Kit: (To Max) For you information, it just so happens that scientists are out there, proving anything magical to fantasy does, in fact, exist. Like the existence of Bigfoot and/or the unicorn, for example. (To the other classmates) Right? Molly: Yeah! Pistol: Amen! Bobby: Tell him! (The class clamored in agreement while Roxanne smiled quietly, glad to see someone like Kit stick up for Sabrina’s story) Mrs. Kingsbury: Well spoken, Kit. Kit: Thank you, Mrs. Kingsbury. (Max noticed Roxanne giggling quietly and went up to her, making her blush a little) Max: Well, since you find that funny…. (Roxanne then spoke up with a gentle smile, explaining her reason why she laughed, while still blushing a little) Roxanne: Actually, I laughed because he beat out your theory with his. (A short pause, but then Max took a piece of paper and wrote something with his pencil) Roxanne: What’s that? Max: Okay. And if Bigfoot or the unicorn does show up…. (He hands her the paper, revealing his phone number, making the class surprised and Roxanne accepted it with a confused look on her face after she snapped out of her blushing. After the bell rang, Mrs. Kingsbury spoke up) Mrs. Kingsbury: Have a good Summer Vacation, class! I’ll miss you! Class: Thank you, Mrs. Kingsbury! (Outside the school, the Spellman siblings, their friends, as well as Bobby, PJ, Pistol, Kit, and Molly, walked out the entrance carrying their books and backpacks) Peter Pan Parodies Studios Present.... Crash Pan 2: The Slumberland Quest Begins (Max suddenly caught up with them and spoke to them) Max: Guys! (The others noticed him) Max: If I did anything to embarrass you and the girl, I’m sorry. Kit: You didn’t. Sally: Actually, that girl is in fact Roxanne. (Max got confused at first) Max: (Confused) Roxanne? (Realizes) Oh! That girl with the orange hair? Peach: Of course. Harvey: She's the girl who helped Sabrina and me fix my bicycle today. (Suddenly, as they continued walking, they suddenly noticed Roxanne sitting by a tree, reading Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy’s book, and stopped. After noticing them, Roxanne waved hello to them, making Max blush, making everyone snicker at him) Bobby: (Smugly) I saw that blush, lover-boy. (Feeling embarrassed, Max tried to walk away concealing his blushing face, but Molly and Pistol stopped him) Molly: It’s okay, Max. Pistol: Everyone usually blushes when they’re in love. Sabrina: (To Max) Just like Harvey and me last year. (To Harvey) Right? Harvey: That's right. Max: Me? In love? (Quickly) No, no, no! (Normal voice pace while snapping out of his blushing) I am just embarrassed. Pistol: Embarrassed? Molly: By what? Bobby: (Playfully) A sweet wittle girl like her waving hello to you? (Seriously) Yeah, right. You like her. (He pushes Max towards Roxanne, much to her surprise) Roxanne: Oh, hi there. (Max sputtered calmly, but Conrad calmed him as he spoke up for him) Conrad: He’s just unsure, but he means best. Roxanne: I can tell. (Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy kneeled down to Roxanne’s level at the tree) Sabrina: I see you’re reading mine, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy's book. Tawna: What part are you at? Roxanne: I’m at the part where you help Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi rescue Cynder from Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser at Skull Rock. Peach: Oh yeah. That’s right. Daisy: Even though it’s all a dream, it looked like a true story. Sabrina: And even though the others with us, except Salem, were at the Forest Labyrinth at that time. (Roxanne smiled gently, happy to see that everyone understands her passion for the book she’s reading) Roxanne: Well, I can see that you guys, except Max, have the same thing in common with me involving Crash and his friends…. Max: You really think all of this nonsense is real? Roxanne: (To Max) Yeah. In my mind, that is. (To Sabrina) Is he always like this? Sabrina: Yeah. Tawna: But if we open his eyes on how great the book is, he’ll love it. Max: It’s not like I don’t like the book. Daisy: But you saying you don’t believe sounds like you don’t like it. Peach: She’s right. Roxanne: Why won’t you open your mind to these kind of stuff? Max: Because when I was little, I saw a magic show and the magician performing was revealed to be a fraud that day. Ever since then, I believed that incident taught me that magic and fantasy does not exist. (A short pause, then Roxanne closed her book, got up, and with a gentle smug smile, handed a piece of paper to Max) Roxanne: Whatever you say, Max. (After Max accepted the paper with a confused look, Roxanne slowly walked away with her smug smile. Max opened the paper to reveal…. His phone number, shocking him. He turned to Roxanne with a calm glare, making her giggle) Roxanne: Right back at you. (Suddenly, two familiar smiling adults and four familiar babysitters arrived at the spot. They are the Spellman siblings’ parents, Timmy and Tecna and Donald, José, Panchito, and Elena. Timmy is now wearing a blue and red long-sleeved denim jacket with the sleeves rolled up over a white short-sleeved button-up, collar-flapped shirt, red pants, and blue and white shoes, along with his glasses. And Tecna is now wearing a pair of small light purple orb earrings, a light purple turtleneck cropped tanktop with a violet button line at the neck, purple rims, a light purple miniskirt with a violet button line on the side, light purple pants, and violet knee-high boots with white rims) Spellman siblings: Mother! Father! Donald! José! Panchito! Elena! Spellman’s friends except Max: Timmy! Tecna! Donald! José! Panchito! Elena! (They hugged while laughing) Timmy: How was the last day of school? Olivia: It was great. Tuff: Sabrina told a great story about Crash Bandicoot and his friends in class. Timmy: (Nods in agreement) I see. (To Salem) Did you take good care of them? Salem: (Nods) Yes they did, Timmy. They had a good time at school. Tecna: And we came here just now, we just saw that girl tease Max. Fievel: Yeah. That was pretty funny, Mrs. Spellman. Molly: Yeah. First he gave her his phone number in class, but then as you saw, she gave it back because he didn’t believe in fantasy stuff. Conrad: It’s like everyone says: Never judge a book by it’s cover. Particularly, Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy’s book. (During the conversation, Max sighed flatly. Timmy noticed and spoke to him) Timmy: Max. Four weeks ago, I was just like you. I didn’t believe in all of that either. But…. (He secretly winks at Sabrina) Sabrina made me and my wife believers because she showed proof that their dream was like a reality. Tecna: And the proof was a cloud shaped like a flying pirate ship that night. Timmy: So, if you just open your heart to all things fantasy, you’ll understand like we do. (A short pause) Max: And how big was this flying pirate ship? Tecna: From a distance, it looked like a real big pirate ship. (To Donald, Jose, Panchito, and Elena) Right? Elena: (Agreeing) But it was a normal cloud from what we saw. (Roxanne, having listened in on the conversation, walked up to them in curiosity) Roxanne: Wow. But how did it make you believers? Timmy: Because Tecna and I saw that ship cloud in our dreams when we were little. Tecna: It made us realize that fantasy and magic like that does, in fact, exist. (Suddenly, Cat in the Hat looked at his watch and gasped) Donald: What’s wrong, Cat? Cat: Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy’s book signing is just in about an hour! We gotta hurry! Everyone: (Realizing) Oh, that's right! (Realizing, the Spellmans and their friends hurried to the book signing by taking separate cabs. Once at the bookstore, Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy, with their family and friends’ help, is signing away a lot of copies of their book. Watching the whole thing, Max, Roxanne, Bobby, PJ, Pistol, Kit, Molly, and Harvey got impressed by how well Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy’s book is selling) PJ: You know, I’m really proud of Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy’s work. Pistol: Do you think we’ll meet this Crash Bandicoot and his friends? Kit: No. Pistol: Why is that, Kit? Molly: Why can't we meet them? Kit: Because like Sabrina’s family and friends said, it was just in their dreams. Roxanne: But I'm sure you'll meet them in your dreams. Bobby: That I'm certain as well, little babes. (Disappointed, Molly and Pistol sighed sadly. But regardless, they continued to watch the book signing continue. We then fade to the outside of a now repaired Cloudburst Tree in Slumberland, and a big commotion is heard. Inside, there is a training room where the Lost Mouse, Crows, and Ponies are training hard with their fake weapons and attacks. However, it wasn’t just Timothy, Jim, Preacher, Straw Hat, Fat, Glasses, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Sunset Shimmer, there were also Cynder, Jeanette and a few more animals or creatures training with them, consisting a male chipmunk, two boys, and a Chimera-like God of Chaos. Jeanette is now wearing a blue hair tie, a blue long-sleeved turtleneck sweater, a purple miniskirt, white socks, and purple and white shoes, along with her pink glasses. The male chipmunk is an 11 year old male chipmunk with light brown fur, a light red nose, light brown fur-hair, blue eyes, and wearing blue glasses, a blue long-sleeved long tunic-like turtleneck sweater, and red and white shoes. He is Simon Seville, Jeanette's boyfriend. The first boy is a 10 year old male anthro goose with cream colored feathers, short red hair, an orange beak, legs, and webbed feet, light blue eyes, and wearing a maroon short-sleeved turtleneck shirt with salmon pink sleeve rims. He is Tank Muddlefoot. The last boy is a 9 year old male anthro goose with cream colored feathers, cream colored hair feathers, and orange beak, legs, and webbed feet, light blue eyes, and wearing a dark green short-sleeved button-up, collar-flapped shirt and red rimmed glasses. He is Honker Muddlefoot, or Honk for short, Tank’s little brother. And the God of Chaos is a draconequus with a gray horse-like head, much different from other ponies' head styles, an off-white deer antler on the right, a baby blue goat horn on the left, one long white fang, yellow eyes with different-sized black pupils, a brown torso, a green snake tongue, a white goat beard, and white bushy eyebrows. He has the right light brown arm of a lion, the left yellow claw of an eagle, the right light green leg of a lizard, and the left light brown leg of a goat. In addition, he has a bat's right black wing, a Pegasus' left blue wing, a horse's black mane, and a dragon-like snake's red tail with a white tail tuft. The shape of his body resembles that of a snake. He bears a resemblance to a Chinese dragon, a creature often depicted with a serpentine body, facial hair, feline claws, and antlers. He is Discord. Anyway, watching the training are Mario, Luigi, and Ignitus) Ignitus: Keep up the good work, Lost Team, Cynder! (Crash and Spyro then comes in, curiously) Crash: You wanted to show me and Spyro something, guys? Spyro: What is it? Ignitus: Yes. Mario: But watch, first. (Later, after the Lost Team completed their training, they come in with the new recruits) Cynder: (Saluting) Cynder, princess of the Dragon Elder Clan, reporting for duty. Tank: (Saluting) Same with me, but my name is Tank Muddlefoot. Honker: (Saluting) Honker Muddlefoot on duty. I'm also Tank's little brother. (To the new recruits) Roll call. (The recruits saluted) Simon: Simon Selville, Jeanette's boyfriend. Jeanette: Jeanette Miller, as you know already. Discord: Discord, God of Chaos. (A short pause, then Crash spoke up) Crash: Nice to meet you, the new recruits, that is. Spyro: But Cynder and Jeanette? Wow. Ignitus: Crash and Spyro. Mario, Luigi, and I wish to introduce you your new teammates, one of them my daughter. (Shocked on what Ignitus said, Crash and Spyro looked on in concern) Ignitus: And the best part, Cynder here can heal wounds and injuries. Cynder: That's right. Simon: Your brave adventures inspired us to join. Jeanette: And that made me and Cynder decide to join you as well. Tank: Yeah! Doing what you did on your adventures really took guts! Not literally, but.... (Then Crash and Spyro composed themselves and shook their heads no) Crash and Spyro: No! Honker: No? What do you mean? Crash: I’ll accept you into the Lost Team, but Spyro and I can’t guarantee you guys coming with us, Mario, and Luigi on our adventures and get hurt. Spyro: Or worse, killed like Stan, Heff, and Mahra. Luigi: Actually, about that…. Mario: We wanted to move on. (Surprised along with Crash, Spyro interjected) Crash: (Surprised) What?! Spyro: But what makes you think those recruits and the princess will not end up like Stan, Heff, and Mahra? Ignitus: Well, maybe it’s the recruits and my princess daughter who will make sure neither you or them will end up like Stan, Heff, and Mahra. Tank: Excuse us! Cynder: The recruits and princess have names! Spyro: Oh! Sorry, Pr.... I mean, Cynder. Crash: Spyro, Mario, Luigi, and I work alone. Strawhat: But what about our friends from London? Crash: (Unsure) Well…. Rarity: He has a point, Crash. Rainbow Dash: You, Mario, and Luigi said to Tawna, Peach, and Daisy yourselves that you like like them. Crash: (Lost in thought) That is true…. (Snaps out of it) But regardless…. (He stops, then sighed in defeat) Crash: Alright. Spyro: (Agreeing with Crash) I guess it won’t hurt to invite our friends from London to come visit us. (The others replied in agreement, although the new recruits got confused) Tank: Who the heck are your friends from this London? Spyro: Oh, well…. Mario: They’re just friends we made before. Crash: From the real world. Luigi: (Nods) Yeah. Discord: Can we meet them, too, guys? (After thinking about it, Crash and his friends agreed) Crash: I don’t see why not. (They leave the room to go visit their friends in London) Coming up: Bowser, the Koopalings, Team Rocket, the Fearsome Four, the Toon Patrol, Tiny, and Dingodile, having already been abandoned by Cortex, Ripto, and their pirates, and three new mysterious recruits, furiously decided to look out for themselves, while at the same time, Crash and his old and new friends invite their London friends, including Max, Roxanne, Bobby, PJ, Harvey, Pistol, Kit, and Molly, back to Slumberland for a visit with Tecna and Timmy’s blessing. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies